


I don't need the sunset when I have You

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith discovers a planet like Earth. He takes Lance there for some time alone.





	I don't need the sunset when I have You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble the other day inspired by a beautiful piece of fanart by my friend Meli. [Please have a look at it!](http://astereli.tumblr.com/post/167721659770/this-love-is-like-wildfire)
> 
> [Original post of the drabble](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com/post/170314816202/i-dont-need-the-sunset-when-i-have-you)

It's amazing, how they found a planet that's so similar to Earth, yet so different, countless of lightyears away. The same atmosphere—so they don't need to wear their paladin suits when they step on the surface. Everything looks similar, the sky, the colors of the ground, and yet, the shapes, the animals, the plants are all strange.

Keith is eager to explore, but most of all, he wants to spend some time with Lance, just the two of them.

He takes Lance's hand and pulls him along. He knows where he's going: he had been there when he discovered the planet on a mission for the Blade. When he saw the place, he immediately knew that he needs to take Lance there.

Actually, he kinda snuck out in the middle of the castleship’s night cycle, dragging Lance along with him, but that's a minor detail. Keith is just glad that he got the timing on the planet right.

“Where are we going?” Lance asks a step behind him.

“It's a surprise,” Keith replies, walking on. “You'll see soon.”

“Okay,” Lance says, dragging out the O. Keith can't see, but he has a feeling that it's accompanied by a raised eyebrow. “With how secretive you act, I’m surprised you didn't blindfold me.”

Keith snorts before he comments, “You would've liked that, wouldn't you?”

“That depends,” Lance says with an audible grin.

“Maybe later.”

“Is that a promise?”

“That depends.” Keith smirks at Lance's huff. He says, “Now, come on. We still have to walk some more.”

He tugs on Lance's hand before he picks up the pace, as a signal to make sure Lance won't stumble. They continue to walk in silence. After a while, the tell-tale sound reaches their ears. Keith can hear Lance take a harsh breath.

“Keith, is that…?”

Keith smiles, though Lance can't see it.

“Just a little more.”

They reach the top of the small hill—and before them lies the ocean, waves sparkling red, orange and yellow in the light of the setting sun.

Keith steps onto the sand and continues to walk closer to the shore before he stops and turns to face Lance, lips still curled up in a smile.

“I found the ocean for you,” Keith says softly. “I know it's not _home_ , but… I hope it can make the distance better, just a little.”

“It's beautiful,” Lance whispers. He raises his free hand to rub at his eyes. He gives Keith a watery smile. “Thank you, Keith.”

“It's the least I can do.”

They remain standing for a couple of ticks, just smiling at each other.

Then, Keith turns towards the water again and asks, “Don't you want to step in?“

“What, in all our clothes?”

“Isn't that how you like it?”

“Well, we should at least take off our shoes and socks.”

“Alright.”

Keith kicks off his boots and once they are both with their feet bare, he pulls Lance along into the water.

As they stand in the ocean, the waves gently dancing around them, they watch the sunset.

Except, it doesn't take long for Keith to watch _Lance_ , instead. He smiles warmly as he takes in the picture—Lance’s entire being radiating happiness, the way his eyes sparkle, the way the evening light softens his features. Keith feels so full to burst with love, the warmth spreading through every fiber in his body, all the way to his fingertips and toes.

He gently squeezes Lance's hand and when Lance squeezes back, Keith wishes that this moment would never end. That they could stay in this peaceful bliss forever, just the two of them and the sunset and waves.

Keith commits the sight of Lance in his memory, saving it deep in his heart, as a reminder that there’s such beauty, such joy in the universe. He never wants to forget this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)!


End file.
